Everything Changes
by WintersSilhouette
Summary: In a world free from the threat of Voldemort, Hermione and Ron have to figure out how to navigate a new relationship even though they will be separated by school and work. Tension, Romance, Jealousy, Fights & Apologies...it's the only way Hermione and Ron know how to be!


**A/N: I am fairly new to writing Fanfiction, so please bare with me as I learn as I go. I love Hermione/Ron pairing and always thought that they belonged together. I do not have a Beta yet, so if you see a whole lot of mistakes, feel free to point them out, but I apologize for them in advanced. If you are interested in being my Beta just send me a PM. I have no idea how long this will be, or how often I will be able to post, but I promise that I will continue to post until I am finished. I am expecting my first child soon, so that will no doubt take up quite a bit of my time. **

**Disclaimer: JK owns everything, I am just playing in her world!**

* * *

With the dust settled, so to speak, and the bodies buried there was still a whole lot more to finish. The castle was in the process of being rebuilt with the help of volunteers and the Ministry was in the middle of being restructured, which it needed long before the war had started. Things started out small, well large really in the grand scheme of things, an emergency election was held with a few leading candidates, but Kingsley of course came out on top earning the title of Minister of Magic.

The Weasley's were moving on slowly, the loss of a son hitting everyone in different ways. Bill and Fleur seem to take comfort in the fact that they had made it through the war, and after spending the first year of their marriage fighting, and hiding members of the Order, they took an extended vacation, a belated honeymoon really. Hermione silently applauded the decision, they deserved it, and in reality they all deserved a break.

Molly and Author were better, after going through a deep mourning period they both seem to come out stronger together. They still had a family to take care of, and so in pure Weasley fashion they went about their lives as they always had. Sure, there were moments of sadness that seemed amplified at the mention of Fred, but that was to be expected.

Harry and Ginny seemed to meld back together after the final battle, not right away but they just sort of drifted together. It was different than before, obviously it would be, they were both more grown up. Harry having been on the run with his two best friends in search of Horcruxes, and then coming face to face with death in order to save those he loved. Ginny had grown up in a different way having dealt with Hogwarts, under the reign of the Carrows and Severus Snape. So not only did they mesh together almost seamlessly now even with Harry having Teddy most of the time. He had worked out an arrangement with Andromeda, during the summer Harry kept Teddy during the day and then took him back to Andromeda's after dinner. That would switch once Harry began Auror training.

Ron had gone with Hermione half a dozen times to help rebuild the castle, but had also delayed his entrance into the Auror Program so that he would be able to help George get the shop back in order. Hermione had been surprised, but supportive; apparently Harry wasn't the only one that had grown up. Hermione had waited until things with the Ministry settled down before she, Ron and Harry went in search of her parents in Australia. It hadn't taken long to find them when they got there, and it hadn't taken Hermione long to reverse the spell she had put on them. Talking everything out took days, there were tears and raised voices but in the end everything worked out. Her parents forgave her but decided that they weren't going to go back to London. They retained all of their memories of their new lives as Monica and Wendell and decided that staying in Australia was the right thing for them. Hermione was still getting used to her parents living so far away.

Basically everyone was trying to figure out what they were going to do now that the war was over, and for most kids that meant going back to school and as far as Hermione knew she was one of a very few that had opted to return to Hogwarts to complete her 7th year. McGonagall had gotten in touch with all previous students extending the offer for anyone to come back, but from what she had received in her regular Hogwarts letter lead her to believe that there would only be a dozen or so students returning from her year.

"You're thinking too loud." Hermione smiled as she turned her head and looked over at Ron. They were both laying on Ron's bed, he was flipping through a Quidditch Magazine and Hermione had a book, though it was resting against her chest. Ron was looking down at her with an amused expression.

"I leave in a week." She said softly closing her book and snuggling against his side. This was something about their relationship that Hermione was thoroughly enjoying, they had shared a few kisses but they both seemed more than happy to move slowly, both enjoying being able to hold hands or snuggle with each other. After years of keeping their distance just being together seemed to be enough.

"Having second thoughts?" Ron asked with a more than hopefully look on his face. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"No, I am just going to miss this." Ron grinned down at her and then tightened his arms around her, leaning down after discarding his magazine and kissing her forehead. Hermione hesitated for a moment, her breath shaking slightly as she relaxed against him. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and hugged him close. She had gotten so used to this she honestly did know how she would react to being back at school and not being able to see him every day.

"Hermione" he spoke softly and if she wanted him to see the tears in her eyes she would have looked up at him, but instead she nodded slightly and waited for him to continue. "you know I love you don't you?"

She moved back out of his embrace and looked up at him quickly her eyes hopeful yet cautious. "I know I haven't said it yet, but it's true, has been for a while now. I love you and even though you will be gone, we will still see each other, and I promise to write."

"Every day?" Hermione was surprised that she finally found her voice and this was the first thing she said.

"At least twice a week, though we both know I'm rubbish with letters." Ron chuckled at this and reached out and brushed her tears away with the pad of this thumbs.

"I love you too Ron." She said smiling up at him fresh tears running down her cheeks. The soft expression that crossed over his face said it all, they were going to be okay, it wouldn't be easy but they had gotten through much worse. As she looked up at him she notice that his expression changed , his eyes grew darker almost as he let his eyes ghost over her face lingering on her lips for a long moment. She raised an eyebrow and was about to ask him, when he leaned down and caught her lips with his.

The intensity caught her off guard for a moment, his lips were strong and sure against hers, almost as though they were moving with purpose, and after a short second she responded threading her fingers in his hair. At the feel of her nails against his scalp Ron let out a low groan and pulled her closer to him.

This would be the first truly heated snogging session that they had shared since their first kiss at the final battle. And when Ron's tongue brushed across her lips lightly she parted them almost instantly allowing his tongue to sweep inside her mouth and against her own. It was her response that caught her off guard, she felt a shiver run through her and moaned lightly arching into Ron all at once.

"Merlin." He muttered against her lips one arm securely wrapped around her back and the other moving down her side to rest on her hip. Hermione sucked in a breath when his hand barely grazed the side of her breast on its way down to her hip. He had wrapped his arms around her waist many times but this was the first truly intimate contact they had shared. And she liked it, probably more than she should have. She realized in this moment with his lips moving flawlessly against hers, their bodies pressed together, how well they fit together, almost like they were made for each other. Hermione got her wake-up call when she felt something unbelievably hard press against her lower belly. She gasped and pulled away in surprise.

They were both breathing heavily and it took Ron a moment before the blush colored his ears, and he moved away putting some space between them. "Sorry." He muttered looking away embarrassed.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting…" Hermione trailed off realizing how silly that must have sounded. He was a boy, well a young man and it was completely normal for him to react that way to being so close to her. "I mean I should have, I guess I never thought you'd see me like that."

"Merlin are you serious Hermione? That is definitely not the first time that has happened, it's just the first time it's happened while we were snogging." He looked at her somewhere between amazement and embarrassment.

"You mean, you've gotten like that before because of me?" They were still laying in his bed, granted there was a little space between them, but Hermione felt as though she could feel the heat rolling off his body.

"Honestly I can't remember the last time I've gotten this way that wasn't because of you." It was surreal to talk openly about this, but the fact that he just admitted that she turned him on did something to her. She felt this incredible thump and it wasn't in her heart, she felt it much much lower. She wanted to say something but found herself closing the distance between them locking her lips to his.

Ron responded instantly his hands finding their way back to where they were, but the hand on her hip gripped her tighter pulling her against his still hard bulge. That thump she felt earlier repeated again the heat between them igniting. Ron's lips left hers and she was about to protest when his face buried in her hair and his lips found her neck. Going on instinct Hermione threw her head back giving him better access. She was practically humming against him as his lips moved to the base of her neck, and in another first Ron bit down on her neck gently but with enough pressure to make Hermione arch against him.

Ron practically growled against her neck at her response and lowered his hand to the back of her thigh and pulled her leg up over his, connecting them together even more than before. With an experimental curiosity Hermione rolled her hips against his and both of them moaned at the feel of the friction between them. Merlin, so this was why people spent all of their time snogging. And now they only had 7 days to work in snogging sessions like these, what had they been waiting for!

"Ahem…AHEM" It took a moment for the sound to register with either of them before they broke apart. Ron somehow managed to end up on the floor with a hard thud and Hermione was flushed from head to toe. Harry stood in the door way trying not to laugh.

"Harry, we were just…"

"Oh I know what you two were doing, and you are lucky Molly sent me up here to get you two for dinner. Otherwise you'd be having a rather unpleasant conversation." Harry smirked as he looked past Hermione to Ron who was kneeling on the floor giving him a strange look. "Come on Hermione, why don't you come down with me and we can give Ron a moment to…compose himself." Hermione looked over at Ron who just gave her a sheepish look and then motioned for her to go on.

Harry shut the door behind him and Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Trust me." He said and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. "So you two are getting on well enough."

"Stop it Harry." Hermione said as they made their way down the stairs. "Like you and Ginny don't snog."

"Never said we didn't, but you're lucky that Molly didn't find you first. I've had that experience, and it isn't pleasant. There's a lecture, diagrams, a lesson on different types of spells you can use…."

"Seriously?" She stifled a laugh as they walked into the kitchen area, with the rest of the family gathered around the table.

"Where's Ron?" Molly asked her eyes dancing toward Hermione almost accusatorily.

"Upstairs" Harry answered, "Ginny was right, Ron was dead asleep and Hermione had her nose in a book."

Right on cue Ron came down stairs, yawning with his hair rumpled, mostly from Hermione's hands running through it but it fit with the story. Hermione shook her head and took her seat at the table.

"Smells great Mum" Ron said taking the seat next to her, Molly smiled and said thank you as everyone tucked in. Hermione caught Ron looking at her with a smirk from the corner of her eye and tried not to roll her eyes and squeal at the same time as his hand found her thigh underneath the table.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
